Crossing Borders: Ron Mexico
by S-Chrome
Summary: A setup that lands someone in jail, A change of a name, and a brand new locale. What more can you ask for?


"So you are the one that's been stealing priceless diamonds from our museums!" The man said in a thick Mexican accent.

"What? No! Soooo not me... I'm K... Hey! Let go of me!" The girl said, placing her hands in front of her in innocence. Whatever plot she was going to try to maintain her innocence was squelched by two very large men, who took her by both shoulders.

"The way I see it, you are guilty as charged." The man said with a smile on his face. Effectively, the two police officers systematically checked her pockets for gadgets, devices, and whatnots. Like clockwork, they found a video cell phone like device and a grappling gun.

"Make sure that she is in the deepest, dankest dungeon." He said to the two guards with approval. Perhaps with this latest arrest, Mexico City's chief of the police force would be promoted to a higher position. Like 'El Presidente' , but that's what the future may or may not hold for him.

"Si, Senor." Said the two guards as they took the young woman away in handcuffs. This was definitely not what the great Kim Possible had expected. But resisting arrest would so not look good on her 'Hero Report Card.'

"You've got to believe me." She said desperately. Even adding the trademark 'Puppy Dog Pout.' The two large policemen were certainly not buying this as they loaded the teen superhero -- Now jailbird, into the Mexico City Police squad car.

* * *

'Where in the heck is Kim?' Ron Stoppable thought to himself. There was absolutely no way that she could be tied up in a mission that was going as easy as the one she was called upon to do _two days ago_. 

When Kim was on solo missions, Ron tried his best to stay strong for his best friend. He had always had this wandering thought in the back of his mind that on a solo mission Kim was going to go, but she wasn't going to come back. Those thoughts were usually washed down with a niiiice soda.

Plus Kim coming back was an added bonus to his peace of mind.

He had to admit, behind his happy-go-lucky exterior, he was very worried. When his combination lock opened, he got the all-to-familiar beep from the crowded confines of his locker.

It was Wade. Maybe he had the 4-1-1 on what was up with Kim. Pulling out his Kimmunicator that he got for Kim a couple Christmases ago, he answered it on the first beep.

"Yo, Wade. What's the sitch? A-A-Any word on Kim?" Ron asked.

Wade had loads of sweat pouring from his forehead. He wiped away sweat from his face and gave Ron the good or at least sort of good news.

"I've been tracking her location for hours." He said breathlessly. Wiping some more sweat, he gave the good word.

"The good news is that I found Kim, she's in Mexico City." He began, "...But the bad news is that she's been arrested."

"ARRESTED?" Ron shouted loudly. "IN MEXICO CITY?"

Hm... Forget about the other people looking at him like he was newest psycho on the block! This was late-breaking news!

After taking several moments to let this truth sink in, and looking at the expression on Wade's face, Ron knew that there was only one thing to do.

"Wade... I'm busting her out." The blond said with determination.

"Ron, I know I can't stop you, but consider this before going down into..." Wade began but was cut off.

"No, Wade. My best friend needs me right now. All I can ask for right now, is a ride." Ron commanded.

Wade looked the freckled teen and slightly nodded. He knew about Kim & Ron's friendship. It was almost impossible to see one without the other. Plus, if one was without the other for at least 48 hours, they would both go crazy. A prime example may have been the Christmas of 2003. But that was a story for a different time. Wade took a weak sip of his soda, sat back, and gave Ron a very firm look.

"OK, Ron. Good luck. I'll be sending you a ride in about a half an hour." Wade said to the older boy.

Now was not the time for jokes, but Ron needed to lighten the mood a little bit.

"Hey, W-man. I'll be fine. Just call me Ron Mexico!" The teen said smiling a goofy grin.

The 11-year old genius shook his head and gave a weak grin. With an quick "Over and out" , the Kimmunicator's screen went black.

Ron took a couple of items out of his locker. Just the essentials. Nacos for the long ride. His grappling gun that he had serious issues with. And of course...

...Rufus.

Ron reached into his cargo pants pocket and took the sleeping -- No, wide awake mole rat into his open palm. The rodent gave a "Hey, Ron" squeak and stood at attention.

"Rufus." He began. "You ready for rescuin'?" He said, sort of issuing a challenge. The mole rat nodded his head vigorously.

"Booyah!" Ron exclaimed. "Then let's get it poppin'!" He said encouragingly to Rufus, who slapped him a mole rat sized high five. He placed Rufus back into his pocket and pretty much strolled on out of the "educational institution" called Middleton High School without so much as a word of provocation from school officials.

Ron really didn't want to unceremoniously cut school like this, but this was something he had to do. School could come later.

_Like during the Summer months._

Besides, this was going to end up as his greatest rescue mission of all.

_Or an international incident._

_

* * *

_Crossing Borders: Featuring Ron Mexico  
By S-Chrome

Disclaimer: Yes. I am very much aware of the fact that Kim Possible, and Ron Mexico... er, Stoppable and the bit players are property of Disney. It's just that they're soooo much fun to put in decidedly hilarious situations. You have to agree with me on that.

A/N: Seven cookie points from Atlanta if you know who the _real_ Ron Mexicois.

A/N #2: No thanks to I discovered there actually is a Middleton in Colorado. The population however, is probably 71. Anyway... On with the show!

* * *

Ron didn't usually complain about his surroundings when he got rides due to favors. But this... He would have to talk to Wade about it later.

_'Seriously, was this the best he could do?' _Ron thought exasperatedly. Most of Kim's favors were nice, spacious rides in airplanes with in-flight movies. Or a cozy seat in the back of a luxury car. Or even a funky-fresh ride on a speedboat...

Being in the back of a pickup truck with live poultry was **not **Ron Stoppable's idea of traveling in comfort.

Plus the worst part of this was that there were so many states to cross! They went by like street names. Even one of those states was just about unable to pronounce.

'What is the heck is an Are-E-Zon-Uh?'

It was close to 9:30AM when Ron left his humble stomping grounds in Middleton. He watched as early morning turned to high noon, and high noon turn into sundown. Sundown turned into night. And so on, and so on.

Perhaps Ron should've just booked a flight. With the millions he made from Naco royalties, how much left did the young blond have?

A 'Grande' size total of...

$4.25

Surely less than adequate funds to fly himself over to where his best friend was being held captive. Somewhere along the line he should've save some of those eight figures for a rainy day.

As for this sitch... When it rains, it pours.

Ron began to slump back into the truck. Shutting his eyes tightly, he fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Two emerald green eyes. 

Red hair.

And the game-winning voice adjuster.

Voice Adjuster?

Indeed, someone was trying to propagate a fraud in Mexico City. And who else would it be besides...

"...**Shego!**" Drakken cried, clapping his hands in adoration. "You've succeeded! With Kim Possible behind bars, no one will stop us now!"

Shego had never received so much praise from her current employer. It actually made her feel kinda... Good. Running a hand through her glossy black hair, she turned and smiled at the blue-skinned mad scientist.

"Aw, it was nothin...'" The villainess said modestly. She then did a total 180 at the spur of the moment. "Oh, who am I kidding? I'm the greatest, evil, so-and-so this side of..."

Her boisterous boasts were cut off by the doc.

"Wait!" He said quickly. "What if the buffoon comes looking for her?" He said, with a bit of panic in his voice. It was just then when the blue-clad doctor and green-clad villainess looked at each other for several seconds.

They then both laughed as hard as they possibly could.

* * *

Finally, the time had come. 

After a staggering day and a half, Ron had arrived in Mexico City, Mexico. The jewel of Central America! Home of well... We'll get back to you on that.

The goofy sidekick jumped out of the back of the pickup truck and signaled to the guys who were doing the driving.

"Hey, Juan & Antonio. Thanks for the ride, guys." He said thankfully.

"No era ningún problema, ese." Antonio replied. Ron looked at the man questioningly. _Boy, he was never good at Spanish._

"What he means is..." Juan stated. "It was no problem, Senor Stoppable. Especially after taking bullet for El Presidente!" He said happily.

Ron scrunched his nose at that last statement. He certainly didn't remember taking a bullet for 'El Presidente.' I guess other than bad rides, Wade lies as well.

The two men gave a wave to the blond teen as they drove off. Ron began his quest to bust Kim out from wherever she was. Flipping on a pair of shades that he got from who knows where, Ron began to stroll through the streets with a renewed sense of confidence.

'_Don't worry, Kim. I'll save you. After all... I'm Ron Mexico! And I can do... Hmm... Not quite sure yet.'_

The quest would begin. But first...

Ron had to check into a hotel. With all that poultry in the back of the truck, he was due for a shower.

* * *

To Be Continued. 

Other Stuff: Let it be known that I myself, am not adept in the ways of the Spanish language. Go go translator!

Once again, seven cookie points from Atlanta... ;)

S-Chrome


End file.
